


To the fountain of perpetual mirth (Let it roll for all it’s worth)

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Beth and Chris are married, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, and now Beth is sick, but she isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, she hasn’t be on birth control for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the fountain of perpetual mirth (Let it roll for all it’s worth)

**Author's Note:**

> This get off hand, I was trying to write a little ficlet but it went like this, hope you don’t mind xD. Title from my favorite George Harrison’s song ‘Ballad of Sir Frankie Crips (Let it roll), since Beth is a beatles fan.
> 
> Also, if you liked the fic, I would love you to please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/130998743899/i-adore-your-fanfics-about-johanbeck-so-so-so-i) on tumblr :D

**To the fountain of perpetual mirth (Let it roll for all it's worth)**

To be honest, Chris was feeling like shit. Probably not like poor Beth right now but like shit, anyway. For all the things he's good at (high risk sports, driving, walking in the fucking space), he couldn't believe his cooking was now killing his wife and o my god, what was he supposed to do? As a doctor, he knew what she could take and how to take care of her, that wasn't a problem. The real shit was the fact that he caused this, he was the one responsible of Beth’s pale face and lips, her constant vertigo and throwing in the bathroom or the ball he put at her side of the bed. And now, he needed to go to work, to leave her at home while NASA was getting crazy without their best tech and system engineer. Jesus. All of this was his fault.

“You can’t leave...” She told him with that sweet voice of hers, his heart was about to break just to see her like that. “What if I die?”  
“You are not gonna die, Beth.” No, she wasn't. But he wanted to stay anyway, and she wasn't helping with it. “And I have to work, okay?”  
“Umm...” She turn around on bed, giving him her back.  
“Come on, baby. You are gonna be fine and I’ll be back soon. If you sleep, you’ll see is going to be nothing.”  
“I don’t wan to sleep... I throw up even more when I do it.”

That was also true.

“Beth.”

And he didn’t turn, so he got into the bed, kissing her neck slowly. He could actually feel her smile with the way she sighs and then relaxes into his loving caress, when she turned to face him and their lips met, he didn’t mind the toothpaste flavour on her mouth, he didn’t care about the fact that she was sick and he couldn’t get sick too because the hospital can’t live without his rockstar doctor (and he hated it right now, Jesus Christ, he did); so he kisses her like a daying man praying for his life.

“Wow...” She mummed on his lips, both looking into each other eyes. “What was that kiss for?”   
“I’m leaving and you are sick because of me, this is the last I can do.”  
“Honey,” she say, sitting on the mattres to took his face in her tiny hands. “It’s okay, you know I get sappy in sickness. I’m just being a little dramatic so you would spoil me when you come back.”  
“I spoil you no matter what.”  
She shrugged, smiling at him and caressing the cleft of his chin. “Yeah, but I love to be worshiped.”   
“Sun Queen has talked, time for her consort to work.”  
“Umm, yes. I need my Moon King. Is that okay?”   
“Always.”

He kissed her again, knowing he was going to get really late to work and not caring about it, ready to give her everything she wanted until she could sleep again, and he was really going to... If it wasn't for her running towards the bathroom, throwing her life on their toilet and him going to the kitchen for water and her medicines. When Chris came back, Beth was changing her clothes to his sleeping shirt and covering herself with all the bed sheets.

“That was embarassing, don’t say anything.”  
“I’m a tumb, baby. Here...” She looked at him, the doctor smiling at her. “Please, take the pills. And this number... this man is my friend, he can see you and tell you what happened, I don’t want you to have an infection. I’ll never forgive myself.”  
“But I already have a doctor, isn’t it? Doctor Bossy?”  
“I’m gonna be Doctor Bitch if you don’t listen to me on this.” She sighed, nodding at his direction. “Thank you.” And he kissed her forehead. “I have to work. Call me when you see him, and tell him he sucks at motocross.”  
“Motocross?”  
“Yeah, a thing from collage.”  
She lifted an eyebrow. “MOTOCROSS?”  
“Ummm... I tell you later. I’ll take you to a motocross track one of these days.”  
“No, no. Motocross? You know how to ride a motorcycle and you didn't tell me? Worst, you haven’t put me on one of those?”  
He smiled, knowing what was next. “Didn't know you would like something like that.”  
“Think of how  _sexy_  we would look in one of those. And now that my hair is longer, we could be like Maverick and Charlie. Which is great, because he was in the air forces like you and she was a engineer tech for the Top Gun program.”  
“I know, I know. Tell that idiot to call me sometime, he has a collection of bikes.”  
“What the hell with you doctors?”  
“We are way cooler than people think.”  
“Yeah...” Beth smiled at him, he leaned towards her and kissed her goodbye. “Have a good day, Mr. Johanssen.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Beck. Please, take care.”

**

“SHIT!”

And she run into the bath, taking off her clothes and entering the shower quickly, It was almost two in the afternoon and Chris has called at least ten times, she knew it without looking at her phone or listening to the messages on their home phone. The water was warm, the sun was probably burning the people outside and she wanted to cry with the idea of having to put a feet outside and drive to this doctor’s place of work. He didn't mind Chris diagnosing her but he was really serious when he wanted even third opinions on her health. He was everyone’s doctor but never hers and his excuse was “I don’t want to fuck off when it comes to you”, and she get it. Yeah, she do. But really... outside and sick? Please, don’t. Yet, she cleaned and noticed her dizziness has disappeared but her head hurts anyway and she was feeling weak. When she left the house, she signed waiting for the car to get some air before finally turning it and drive.

_I’m fine, I just over sleep a little._

_Yeah, I supposed so. That’s why I didn’t call more._

_Chris, you called 23 times._

_... I know._

Beth smiled, knowing she has married the right one and turned on the radio, trying to focus on her health and not in the way she wanted to put on that stupid cheerlader uniform and jump her doctor at his office, no matter if some nurse or patient could walk into them. Crap, she was feeling really into do something kinky and it was just monday; what she would do during date night on friday? Beth smiled, thinking about it for a second... Roleplay was great but they were starting to over use it, so maybe just a babydoll? Oh, she could use the pink one with ribbons and little hearts. Or she could wait for him wearing  _nothing_. Or better: nothig  _but_  his white docor coat. 

 _Damn_ , it was going to be one hell of a date night, she could just imagine the face her husband would make, how his incredible blue eyes would dance on her body from top to bottom, bottom to top, his little catish smile on his natural red lips and that slowly walk he always does to take her in his arms and maybe she could ask him to actually fuck her like that, mid air, no other kind of support but her legs around his waist and his arms on her ass, and...

“Oh my god!”

And she stopped the car, throwing up out, her head hurting and her suddenly horrible sexual appetite staying quiet for a while. She sit there, the door open and her eyes close, trying to put the world in place and calm down a little. Shit. She was going to die, isn't it? That’s why god was telling her to think about her husband and to jump him in the hospital, why the hell no? She calmed then, taking her phone and dealing Chris’ number without really thinking about it.

“Mrs. Beck?” Answered a woman in the other end of the line. “It’s nurse Donna Trevor, doctor Beck told me to answer his phone while he is operating room.”  
“Oh hi, Donna. How are you? And Tommy?”  
“Everything’s fine, mrs. Beck.”  
“Beth is okay, Donna. Come on.”  
The woman smiled in the other side. “Mrs. Beck is okay, our director is looking at Doctor’s Beck show right now.”  
“Ugh, shit. Does Bill knows I hate him?”  
“We make him know, don’t worry mrs. Beck.”  
“Oh my god, so he is operating? Shit, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Mrs. Beck. Can I help you in something? Doctor Beck says doctor Blake has prepare an appointment at four for you.”  
Beth looked at the cars’ watch, it was just three and a few minutes. “Okay, thank you. It’s alright, I just wanted to... It doesn't matter.”  
“Mrs. Beck?”  
“Yes?”  
“Well, Doctor Beck told us about your symptoms... And I was wondering, are you on birth control?”  
**_“WHAT?”_**  
“Let me...” She heard her walking, probably entering another room to talk better since Bill Connor was there. She picked up the phone again and signed. “Alright, Beth, listen to me-”  
“I haven’t had my period!”  
“Sweetheart, calm down and listen-”  
“Oh my god, Donna! I’m pregnant!”  
“Beth, Beth... Beth?”

Mrs. Beth Beck Johanssen couldn’t listen to something else but her own voice in her mind: I’m pregnant, I’m having a baby, I’m having Christopher Beck’s baby, and having my baby, a son, my son, a baby created by my and my husband, the love of my life and I are having a baby. She smiled big, cheerful, incredible peaceful smile touching her belly, knowing the woman on Beck’s phone was calling for her, asking if everything was okay. Beth wanted to scream, to tell her that yes yes yes, everything was okay, how was not going to be okay? They talked about this, Chris and her, about having a son anytime soon and that’s when she stopped the birth control. In fact, it was more simple than that.”

“I’m fine, Donna. Did you tell Chris...?”  
“Oh, no. He would have left this poor woman bleeding in emergency if I told him.”  
Beth laughed, feeling horrible for it. “I’m sorry, that’s not... that’s inappropriate as hell.”  
“Nah, don’t worry. Now, listen to me, woman: I’m not saying you are not, but we don’t know for sure. Believe, I know it’s pretty much possible you are being poisoned by doctor Beck’s food. Is awful, let’s face it.”  
“Agree...” She nodded, still caressing her belly and not really listening.  
“Just... go with doctor Blake, tell him you may be pregnant and go for a blood test. Okay?”  
“But that’s going to be a long wait.”  
“Three hours?”  
“It’s too much!”  
“Alright, go for a pregnancy test.”  
“On it!”

**

Why they have so many marks of test pregnancy? This was ridiculous, so Beth did what a wise woman would do: buy one of any kind, smiling kindly to the casher who only nodded in her direction, they guy at the door, who smiled when she entered the drugstore and tried hard to talk to her, looked at her with a disappointed face and mummed “good luck”, poor thing. She just smiled and went directly to the mall’s bathroom, taking one of the toilets and putting her bad in the hook for purses and the bad with her pregnancy test in the ground.

“Come on, Beth, just pee on the stick...” She told herself, annoyed at her incapacity of peeing in the fucking test. Finally, after what felt like an hour, she did it. “Right... five minutes... just five minutes.”

Chris reactions could be two. Or he died of happiness or he died of worriedness. He was like that. One extreme or the other, all nervous talk and sweet hands, the cutest of the smiles and the handsomest of faces. God bless their kid if he or she is as handsome as her or his father, she hopped for the baby to be just as noble and intelligent like her dad, and incredible nerdy like her, so she could past her stuff to someone who appreciate it. Five minutes. Not even two has passed yet... So, she did the best she could, she peed on the other six test and waited, waited imagining how it would be to be pregnant.

How does it actually feels? To have a big belly? To eat everything she wanted and yet not all of it because she may not like it now? Was it as horrible as her friends sometimes make it sound? Or was is as beautiful as other mothers make it sound? What it would be for her? Would she love it? Would she get depressed after the birth? Fat? Just as lazy as ever? Beth smiled a little, thinking about the weight of their baby on her arms, the way Chris would look at that kid, how it would feel to sleep curled around their child.

She couldn’t wait more. She couldn’t wait more, for Christ sake.

“And...” she mummed, someone entering the bathroom too and she couldn’t care less. “... Negative.”

Okay, it was just one. She looked at the device on her hands, her chest feeling heavy. It was just one.

“Okay...” She mummed again, the person outside probably thinking she was crazy or something. She threw the thing away and took two more, closing her eyes before putting them in fornt of her.

Beth opened her eyes and...

“YES!” She screamed, full of joy and a wave of happiness, both of them were positive! Both!

“Lady, are you alright?” She heard a woman asking, she looked at the door and laughed.  
“Yes, yes! I’m just... I’m pregnant!!” She said. “I’m pregnant!”  
“Oh, sweetheart! Congratulations!”

She bit her own bottom lip, smiling at the other tests she was checking. Just another one was negative, the other five were all positive. It can’t be otherwise, she was pregnant.  _She was having a kid of hers and the man she loved_.

“Thank you...” She said when she went out, the woman was washing her hands now and smiled at her from the mirror.  
“Look at you, that’s how happiness looks like!”

**

Shit, Chris wanted to  _die_.

His day was a blast and in a bad way, he was tired like never in his life and just wanted to sleep all night long. And then, he remembered that Beth was sick. Shit. He sighed, opening the door and hoping she was having better luck than him, she was sick because of him anyway, there was no way he could feel worst now. And when he opened the door to their bedroom, she was sitting there in her sweatpants and one of his old NASA shirts, lots of bags around her and a book open on her lap.

“Okay... did you went shopping as a feel better thing or...?”   
“I don’t do shopping as a feel better thing, I get new videogames as a feel better thing. Also, I don’t need anything to feel better right now.” She put on her feet on the bed, walking to the edge, opening her arms for him to come in. “You are here.”   
“I’m glad to see you are at least happy, how’s your belly?”   
“Full.”   
“What?”

Beth was smiling. Her smile was always bright and beautiful, the best that could happen to him, he loved to see her smile. And even when his shoulder hurt like the devil, he was actually feeling relaxed right now, just to see her there with her long hair in a pony tail and her eyes shining like stars, smiling at him. She went to their night table, opening one of the drawers and giving him a black box with a pink ribbon on it.

“You buy me something?”  
“Yeah, It’s a great day to give gifts.”  
“After I almost kill you with my horrible cooking?” He smiled, getting the box off the ribbon. She sit on the mattress again, playing with the tip of the shirt, nervous. “Are you okay?”  
And she laughed, she was so nervous. “Just opened, just opened!”  
“Okay, okay...”

A white paper and under it, a pregnancy test, the pink + glowing happy in it and his wife almost jumping in the bed, waiting for his reaction.

“Beth...”   
“I’m not sick.”  
“Beth...”  
“But yes, It’s your fault anyway.”   
“Sun Queen.”  
“I’m pregnant.” She smiled, blushing when he looked at her with big blue eyes and a little smile on his face. “We are having a baby.”

What happened next, she didn't see it coming at all. He went over her, covering her face with kisses and his arms around her, hugging her to his chest, his mouth on hers and the little box with the test and the result of her blood test forgotten in the floor. Beth kissed him back, both making the kiss as long as posible, not wanting to get rid of the other, just there, the two of them. The three of them. Finally, Beth looked into his eyes, laughing out of happiness and nervousness for nothing. He was smiling too. But it was different, he wasn't scared or nervous, he was just staring at her face the same way they saw amazed the red blowing shine of Mars when they where close enough to the planet, still on the Hermes. Beth stopped laughing, keeping her smile on but her eyes fixed on his, waiting for him to say something but he kissed her again anda again and again, until there was no way they could be closer, until she screamed his name with her nails breaking skin on his shoulders and her back did an arc, him kissing her breast with the room full of their scents and their boddies covered in sweat.

Chris kissed her again, lazy and slowly like on a sunday afternoon, the taste of herself still on his mouth and his taste on hers. It was disgusting, they both know it, but it was also sexy and so natural for them, there was no way they could stop each other. And Beth hugged him to her chest, giving him little kisses on his forehead, laughing when he get out of her and put his armas around her waist, both cuddling into the other. 

“I ove you.” He says, Beth smiled at him looking down to see his face. “I love you so much, so, so, so much...” 

He was talking to their baby for the first time.

~ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
